Forbidden
by vampoof94
Summary: Erza is a knight and Lucy is a rich man's daughter. What happens when the princess and the knight fall in love? Read and find out. :) Erza x Lucy ErLu LuZa
1. Just Relax

It is forbidden to fall in love with the person you're protecting when you're a knight. It's worse when that person happens to be a princess. A knights duty is to protect the princess from all harm. Jude Heartfilia asked the knight Erza Scarlet, from Fairy Tail, to protect his daughter for a month while he was away. He never knew that his daughter would fall in love with the woman that was there to protect her.

…**...**

Everyone in Fairy Tail was talking about the man who walked into their guild. He had a serious look on his face and was dressed in a suit. A girl who looked like she was at least sixteen stood behind him. She had long blonde hair and looked annoyed. She was wearing an elegant dress. The two had to be rich people. Master Makarov jumped off the counter that he was sitting on and walked over to the people.

"Hello Mr. Heartfilia. Is this your daughter that will be staying with Erza?"

"Yes. This is Lucy. I would like to leave very soon, so do you mind bringing her to Erza?"

Makarov nodded his head and smiled. "Of course!"

Jude turned to his daughter. "I will be back in a month to pick you up Lucy. Behave yourself and remember you are a Heartfilia."

"Yes father." Lucy said as Jude walked out of the guild leaving Lucy with Makarov. Makarov turned towards Lucy.

"So Lucy would you like to meet Erza now?"

She nodded her head and smiled. "Yes sir. Thank you." Makarov decided to let Erza teach Lucy how to relax. She did not need to be so formal. Lucy stared at the ground. She was still smiling, but he could see the loneliness in her eyes. They walked over to the bar where a girl with white hair was talking to another girl with red hair.

"Yo! Mira! Erza! This is Lucy Heartfilia. She is the girl who will be staying with Erza."

The girl with white hair was Mira and the other girl was Erza. Mira smiled at Lucy and held her hand out. "Hello Lucy. I'm Mirajane but you can just call me Mira. You can come to me when you need something."

Lucy shook both Mira and Erza's hands. "Thank you Mira and nice to meet you both."

"Lucy would you like to go to my place so you can get comfortable?"

"If you don't mind, I would love to." Lucy said looking down at her feet. Erza nodded and told Lucy to follow her. When they were out of the guild, Erza turned to Lucy.

"You can relax you know. Everyone at Fairy Tail is very easy going."

"Are you really a knight? I see that you're wearing armor."

"I'm a knight mage yes. You don't need to worry, I can protect you Lucy."

"Thank you Miss Scarlet."

Erza started walking again. "Call me Erza."

"But that is not proper for a girl like me."

"I told you to relax. You don't need to be so formal and proper here in Magnolia."

Lucy nodded and decided to look at her surroundings. Erza walked ahead of Lucy and waved at people passing by. Lucy felt like such an outsider. She looked towards the ground.

'_I hate you father._' Lucy was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Erza stop. She ran into Erza.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy said as she bowed her head and closed her eyes tight.

"It's fine. We're here." Erza said as she opened the door for Lucy. She allowed Lucy to walk in before shutting the door. Lucy looked around the room and sighed. Erza noticed that she wasn't as tense as she had been when she had arrived at the guild. "So Lucy what would you like to do?"

"Would it be okay if I wrote some more of my novel?"

"You write?"

"Yes. I love writing."

"You can sit at that desk over there." Erza said as she pointed at the desk in the corner of the room. Lucy nodded and walked over to it. She sat down and pulled out some papers from her bag. Lucy got right to work.

'_So she likes to write._' Erza grabbed a book from her bookshelf and sat down to read. It was quiet in the room except for the sound of Lucy's pen scribbling on paper and the turning of pages from Erza.

**...**

"So Natsu did you see that girl that left with Erza? She seems so...so uptight."

"Yeah."

Gray sighed and leaned against one of the tables by the bar. "Why do you think she is here?"

"How should I know?"

"I'm just asking flame for brains."

"What did you say ice princess?" Natsu glared at Gray and then all hell broke loose in the guild. The boys started throwing punches and flipping tables over. People ran to escape the fight. Mira stepped around people to serve drinks and Cana yelled at everyone for being so loud. Both boys were kicked into a wall as Erza made her way into the guild.

"Hey Erza!"

"Stop fighting."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Uh where is Lucy?" Mira asked.

"She is right behind me." Erza turned and allowed Lucy to step up beside her.

"Hi."

"Hi Lucy!"

"Mira right?"

"Yes and I see you changed."

Lucy was now wearing a skirt and tank top. "Yeah. I really don't like that dress, but my father wants me to be what he wants."

"Well you can be whatever you want here."

"I heard you guys can do magic."

"Oh yes we have some wonderful wizards!" Mira said cheerfully. She turned towards Natsu and Gray. "Natsu can use fire magic and Gray can use ice. Oh you probably don't know who is who."

"I saw them when they were fighting. Natsu has pink hair correct?" Lucy asked.

"Yes he does." Mira said happily. Lucy looked around the guild and saw that everyone was staring at her. "So Erza, what are you guys doing at the guild? I thought you were going to go home."

"Well I wanted to let the master know that I am going to be showing Lucy around town tomorrow so I wasn't going to be at the guild. Can you let him know?"

"Sure thing Erza and have fun! I hope you have a great stay in Magnolia Lucy!"

Erza and Lucy waved goodbye to Mira and walked out of the guild. Lucy smiled as she looked up at the sky. Stars were starting to come out. Erza looked at her and tried to figure out why she was smiling. She decided to keep walking. If Lucy was happy, she could let it be. That girl seemed like she needed something to make her smile even if it was for a short time. Once they were in Erza's home, they started to get ready for bed. Erza let Lucy have the bed and she took the couch. Lucy had said it was fine and she could have the couch, but Erza wouldn't listen. Lucy laid in the bed staring at the ceiling.

'_This is going to be a long month...but I like these people._' She turned on her side while smiling and fell asleep. Erza was on the couch thinking to herself.

'_Lucy has a look in her eyes...I just can't figure out what it is. All I know is I want to make sure she enjoys her time with me._' Erza smiled as she drifted off.


	2. A Beautiful Place

Lucy awoke to the sun shining on her face. Birds were chirping and she could hear the people outside talking to each other. It was a weird feeling to hear them. Back home she never really had to hear people outside since they live on their land which spread far and wide. Lucy sat up and stretched.

'_That's right...I get to see this town with Erza._' She smiled and got out of bed. She didn't know why she was so excited to spend the day with the girl who was protecting her. Lucy exited the room and found Erza talking to someone. It was Natsu. She could tell by the pink hair. '_I should wait for them to finish their conversation._' Lucy thought as she leaned against the wall.

"Hey Lucy!"

She looked up when she heard the cheerful voice. "Hello Natsu..."

"Why don't you come out and join us?"

"I don't want to interrupt..."

"You're not!"

"Yes Lucy you're welcome to come talk with us." Erza said with a small smile. Lucy nodded and slowly walked out to stand with them.

"So like I said...we should go on a job!"

"Natsu for the last time...no."

"Lucy can come with us though."

"Where are you going?"

"I want to go on a job with Erza and you, but she says no."

"Natsu I already have a job."

"It sounds fun. If we help people, why not go?"

"See Erza! She even wants to go." Natsu said proudly. Erza sighed.

"Me and Lucy are going around town. Go home Natsu."

"Fine...but you better think about it!" Natsu said as he jumped out the window. Lucy and Erza looked at each other.

"Shall we go now?"

"Sure...Erza." Lucy smiled as she followed Erza outside. They started their walk around Magnolia. Lucy went into book stores and other shops. Erza talked about the town and sometimes even the guild. They decided to get ice cream after a few hours of walking around. So Erza directed Lucy towards the park and they found a bench to sit on. It was quiet between the two before Lucy finished her ice cream. "So Erza...what kind of magic do you use?"

"I can re-quip into different armor when I need to."

"Can I see it sometime?"

"Sure and I can show you my collection if you like when we go home."

"That would be nice."

"Have you been around wizards before?"

"A little. My mother used to be a celestial wizard before she died." Lucy looked at the ground and hid her face behind her hair.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

"No it's fine. It has been years since then but I use magic too. I am also a celestial wizard. My father doesn't know though. If he ever finds out...he will not be happy." Erza had heard the hesitation in Lucy's words.

'_I think I understand the look in her eyes now. It's loneliness.'_ Erza stood up and offered her hand to Lucy.

"Come one. I have one more place to show you before we head back for the night."

Lucy took Erza's hand and smiled. "Okay."

…**...**

Erza made Lucy close her eyes as she led her to her favorite spot. Erza stopped and let Lucy look.

"Whoa..." Lucy stared at the beautiful area they were in. There were flowers everywhere and a creek was nearby. She could hear the water running and the birds chirping. No people could be heard. It was just her and Erza. She turned to see the red head smiling at her. "This is beautiful Erza."

"This is the spot I like to come to when I've had a stressful day. It's just me and nature."

"I see why you like it."

"Nobody else knows about it."

"Why did you show me?"

"How about we sit down?"

"Okay..." Lucy and Erza sat down by a tree. Lucy watched Erza with curiosity.

"I wanted to show you because you looked like you could use something relaxing."

"Thank you. I really like this place. Can we stay for awhile?"

"Of course." Erza smiled. Lucy grinned too.

…**...**

"Can we go for the blonde yet?"

"Wait till the red head leaves her alone."

"I want the money now."

"I said we are going to wait."

"But the fortune..."

"Shut up! We will take the Heartfilia fortune once that girl is gone."

"Fine."

…**...**

Night had fallen and Erza was getting tired. Lucy was sitting beside her. Neither of them had spoken for over an hour. Erza decided it was time to head back. She looked at Lucy and saw her staring at the stars again.

'_She must really like the stars._' Erza thought.

"Lucy ready to head back?"

Lucy turned to face Erza and nodded her head. They stood up and started walking back. Neither felt the stares of the people watching them.

"Thank you Erza. For showing me around town and bringing me to your secret spot."

"No problem Lucy." Erza smiled. Lucy hesitated for a moment as she thought about her next action. She wrapped her arms around Erza and hugged her. Erza was shocked. Nobody hugs here like this. It felt strange, but also nice. She smiled and awkwardly put her arms around the smaller girl.

"Thank you so much...you're the first person since my mother passed that I can connect with."

"If you ever need anything...I'm here for you Lucy."

Lucy smiled and pulled away. She wiped away some stray tears and the girls started their walk home. Erza had this strange urge to grab Lucy's hand, but she held herself back.

'_What is this feeling?_' Erza thought as she walked on. She looked up at the stars and sighed. She still had to face Natsu.


	3. Stay By My Side

"Natsu!"

"Yes Erza?" Natsu asked with a smirk on his face.

"What did you do with my cake?"

"Go on that job with me and I'll tell you."

"Natsu..."

"Why don't we just go?"

"Lucy...?"

"Sorry am I overstepping my boundaries?"

"No you aren't." Erza said. Lucy has been more relaxed around Erza since she began talking to her more. It was already the third day with her. Lucy didn't really speak to the others. Mira talked to her a lot but she still felt as if everyone would judge her since she was a rich man's daughter. Erza had never said anything about it which made her like her more. Something made Lucy want to stay by Erza's side. She just didn't know what.

"If Lucy wants to come, what is the problem?"

"...I have to make sure she is safe."

"We'll make sure she is."

"Natsu." Natsu turned to see Makarov. "Can I speak to you?"

"Sure." Natsu said as he walked towards the master.

"Natsu we can't let anything happen to Lucy. We have no idea who might be after her."

"Me and Erza can protect her."

"Never leave her side and take Gray with you."

"Awww not him!"

"That is the only way."

"Fine..." Natsu walked back to Erza and Lucy. "So we going or what?"

"Lucy?"

"I'll go if I can help."

"We have to take Gray."

"Good idea. More protection."

"I'll go get the pervert..." Natsu said as he headed off to find Gray. Erza turned to Lucy.

"I don't want you leaving my side Lucy. I'm going to make sure you're safe."

"Well since my father hired you to keep me safe, I guess you have to."

"Lucy. I don't care if your father did that. I will not allow you to be hurt."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I guess it's because I can connect with you. I understand what it's like to have a hard childhood."

"You do?"

"I'll tell you about it sometime." Erza saw Natsu coming back with Gray by him.

"Let's get going before I kill this pervert." Natsu said angrily.

…**...**

"They are leaving."

"How do we get the blonde alone?"

"Distract them."

"How?"

"Attack them."

…**...**

"So what is this job Natsu?" Gray asked tiredly.

"We have to protect some valuable cargo on a train."

"Really? That sounds too easy."

Natsu grinned. "There is a high chance we are going to fight."

"Of course." Gray said as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Erza and Lucy were in another seat behind Natsu and Gray. Lucy was showing Erza her spirit keys and explained to her how to use them.

"That sounds easy enough, but what if the spirit doesn't like you?"

"Well they usually like whoever their owner is unless they misuse them. But I do have one spirit that argues with me."

"What do you do about it?"

"Well she gets angry at everything, but I can count on her for help."

"That's good." The train started moving and Erza could hear Natsu. She sighed. "I forgot to mention that Natsu has motion sickness."

"Really? Why would he take this job then?"

"I don't really know."

"Don't puke on me you idiot!" Gray yelled. Lucy smiled and looked out the window. Erza shifted in her seat. She had a bad feeling in her gut. She stood up and walked to Natsu and Gray's seat. "Erza?"

"Gray where is Happy?"

"He went to look around. He should be back soon why?"

"I want him to take Natsu off the train so he can fight when we need him."

"Okay...I'll be back in a minute."

"Good." Erza sat back down beside Lucy and scanned the train with her eyes. Something felt off about this situation."

"Is everything all right Erza?" Just as Lucy asked the question, an explosion erupted on one of the train cars. Erza jumped out of her seat and re-quipped her sword. Lucy grabbed her keys. Gray came running back. Happy took Natsu outside.

"Gray what happened?"

"Someone blew up one of the compartments. We're separated from the engine now. I'm sure it's the thieves."

"We need to check it out."

"I'll go to the cargo compartment." Gray said as he stripped. Lucy looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Do you really need to strip?"

"It's his thing...go Gray."

"Got it!" Gray ran off leaving Erza and Lucy alone in their compartment.

"Lucy...stay beside me."

"Okay."

"That won't help you."

Erza turned around only to be thrown across the compartment. Lucy looked at the two men before her. They were smiling in an evil way. She grabbed one of her keys and summoned a spirit.

"Is it time for punishment?"

"Virgo help me take these guys out." Lucy said as she grabbed her whip. One of the men stepped forward only to have a sword fly at his face. He dodged it and looked at Erza. She was up on her feet and running at him. He grabbed the sword and they began fighting. The other one just kept staring at Lucy. He was still grinning. Lucy told Virgo to attack. She did and Lucy was left to watch the fighting in front of her. She could see Erza changing her armor when she needed it.

'_That actually looks useful._' Lucy thought. '_She really is a knight._' Lucy smiled to herself and was unaware that the man had defeated Virgo. He wrapped a hand around her neck and held her up. She struggled to breathe. He pinned her to the wall with his hand still around her neck.

"Why...do you want...the cargo..?"

"We don't want that...we want you." He turned his head towards his partner and nodded.

"Why me?"

"Because you're a rich man's daughter and we want the money."

"Get away from her!" Natsu yelled as he and Happy kicked the leader down. Lucy dropped to her knees. She stood up and cracked her whip at the guy fighting Erza. The whip caught his wrist and Erza kicked him down and pointed her sword at his throat. Gray walked into the compartment dragging another guy.

"You won't ever come near Lucy again." Erza said.


	4. Racing Thoughts

**AN: Okay so it has been awhile since I updated my stories, but I have my reasons. I'm trying to get back and finish some stories because I have a couple ideas for new ones. ^^ I hope you guys like this chapter :) I will write requests like I said...just gotta get some ideas first.**

The council came and took the three men away and Erza sat down by Lucy. The younger girl had not said anything since she found out why they had been attacked. They were all currently stuck since the train would not be going anywhere for awhile after the explosion. Gray and Natsu were walking around the train to see if everyone was okay. Lucy sighed.

"I'm sorry that they attacked us."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. You heard him. They wanted me not the cargo."

"Lucy it's okay. None of us were hurt."

"Still..."

"Let's go walk around Lucy." Erza said as she stood up and held a hand out to Lucy.

"All right." Lucy grabbed Erza's hand and walked out of their compartment. They saw the other passengers in another compartment. Children were crying and their parents were trying to calm them down. Lucy saw a little girl hiding under one of the seats and walked over to her. Erza stared at the blonde in confusion. Lucy kneeled down and put a hand out to the girl.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Lucy said with a soft smile. The little girl slowly took Lucy's hand and crawled out from under the seat. She hugged Lucy.

"I can't find my doll." The little girl said between sobs. Lucy looked at her with a sad smile.

"What does it look like? I'll help you find it."

"Really!?"

Lucy nodded at the girls question. "Of course."

"Thank you! She has a pink dress and brown hair. Her name is Yuuki. Oh and I forgot! I'm Emiko!"

Lucy shook the little girls hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm Lucy and you see that pretty red head? That's Erza and she is very sweet."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Emiko said a little to loud and the passengers laughed. Lucy started to shake her head and waved her arms around.

"Noooo! She is just a really nice friend!"

"Oh but you would make a great couple!"

"Emiko...let's just find Yuuki..."

"Okay!" The little girl ran off to find her friend. Lucy let out a loud sigh and felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"What did you tell her?" Erza asked quietly.

Lucy looked at her and saw the faint blush. "Umm...I just told her your name...and you're sweet..."

"I see...thank you." Erza rubbed the back of her head and let out a shaky chuckle. Lucy stood up and started looking for the doll. Erza leaned against one of the seats and watched. Lucy looked under seats and Emiko crawled around calling the doll's name. Erza stared at the scene before her and smiled.

'_Lucy is great with kids._'

"Emiko! I found Yuuki!" Lucy said as she jumped up from one of the seats. Emiko ran to her and took the doll.

"Thank you big sis!"

Lucy looked at the little girl with a smile. "You're welcome Emiko. I'm glad you found your friend."

"Hey we need to get going. They fixed the train." Gray said as he walked by with Natsu and Happy. Erza nodded her head.

"Lucy."

"Okay I have to get going Emiko."

"All right big sis...take care of Lucy big sis Erza!" Emiko waved at them as they exited the compartment and headed for their own. Lucy sat down by Erza and leaned her head against the window.

"You're great with kids." Erza said quietly. Lucy just smiled.

"Thank you."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. It's just me. Do you?"

"No, but I consider Fairy Tail my family. They are the closest thing to it."

"Oh..."

"Oi. So why did that girl ask if you guys were dating?" Gray said as he leaned over the top of their seat. Lucy blushed and Erza glared at him.

"No reason Gray now sit down."

"But something happened."

"She was a little girl Gray. She had no idea what she was saying."

"Aww come on. You guys never leave each others side and it's been three days already. I want to know if something is happening."

"Gray..." Erza sent a murderous look in his direction and he quickly sat back down in his seat. Lucy stifled her laughter. Lucy glanced at Erza and noticed that she had closed her eyes, but still had an angry look on her face.

'_She looks pretty cute when she is angry._' Lucy thought.

"Hey Erza?"

"Yes Lucy?" Erza opened one eye and looked at Lucy.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier. You know when those guys came after me."

"It's not a problem Lucy and besides you were pretty good yourself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You seemed to handle yourself pretty well. Have you been in fights before?"

"Well not really. This was my first."

"I see. Well you were great today." Erza said with a smile.

"Thank you." Lucy leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. It would be a couple hours before they got back home and she wanted to get as much sleep as possible. Erza on the other hand was sorting things out in her head.

'_I don't know what it is about this girl, but I keep having these strange urges to grab her and hold her tight. Maybe I'm getting sick? No I don't think I am. What if I'm cursed!?_' Erza's thoughts raced through her mind as the blonde girl beside her drifted off to sleep. She snuck a glance at Lucy. '_Is it right for me to feel like this? I've never wanted to be near a person more than Lucy._' Erza got lost in her thoughts and jumped as she felt something on her shoulder. She looked and saw Lucy sleeping peacefully on her shoulder. '_Why do I feel this way? What is this feeling in my chest?_' Erza felt her cheeks heat up as she stared at the girl leaning on her.

"That's cute."

"Gray!"

"Shhh...you don't want to wake her do you?" Gray said. Erza just turned her head. "I'm telling you, there is something going on between you guys. I've never seen you connect with someone so fast."

"Shut up Gray. There is nothing going on."

"If you say so. Just remember you have her for a month before she has to go home." Gray sat back down in his seat and Erza stared at the seat in front of her.

'_That's right I'm supposed to protect her. Her father will get her in a month...but why does that bother me?_' Erza leaned her head back and closed her eyes. '_Is Gray right? Is something happening between me and Lucy?_'


	5. Comfort

Somewhere along the train ride Lucy woke up and felt arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and saw that she was now in Erza's lap and the older girl had wrapped her arms around her. Lucy blushed at the position she was in and looked around. The boys were being quiet except for some moans from Natsu every now and then.

'_How did we get like this?_' Lucy thought frantically. Erza was sound asleep and Lucy really didn't want to move. She was too comfy. She watched as Erza's chest rose with each breath. '_I feel so safe with her..._' Lucy snuggled up closer to Erza and closed her eyes. '_It's okay if I enjoy this one moment right?' _Just as Lucy was about to go back to sleep Happy yelled.

"We're home!" Erza snapped awake and had a sword in her hand. Lucy was wide eyed with fear.

"Eh...oh we're home. Happy don't yell next time." Erza put her sword away and yawned. She then looked at Lucy.

'_Why is she blushing?_' Erza thought. She then found out. She saw that she had somehow taken the girl and put her in her lap and was still holding onto her.

"I'm sorry Lucy! You may punch me!"

Lucy looked at her in pure confusion. "Whaaaaat?"

"I took advantage of you in your sleep!"

Lucy blushed even brighter. "Erza! No you didn't!"

"I really don't think Erza knows what she was saying that time." Gray said as he dragged Natsu off the train. Happy nodded his head and followed him.

"They liiike each other." Happy said with a snicker. Erza and Lucy fell into silence as they got off the train and followed the boys to the guild. When they walked in Mira greeted them with a smile and prepared drinks for them. Lucy sat at one of the bar stools and Erza sat next to her.

"Did something happen?" Mira asked.

"The train got attacked."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, but they weren't after the cargo, they wanted Lucy."

"Oh...Lucy are you okay?" Mira turned to her and put a soothing hand on her arm.

"I'm fine." Lucy looked at her drink and waited for Mira to continue talking to Erza.

"So no one got hurt?"

"No."

"So how come you two won't look at each other? Was there a fight?" Mira asked with a knowing smile.

"Nothing like that." Erza said as she crossed her arms. Lucy just stayed quiet.

"Hey Lucy!"

Lucy turned around to see Wendy and Levy smiling at her. "Hi." Lucy said shyly. She hadn't really talked to them much, but she thought they were both really nice. She liked reading books with Levy and Wendy was fun to talk to.

"Want to come to the park with us?" Wendy asked. Lucy looked at Erza.

"Can she Erza?" Levy asked with pleading eyes. Erza laughed and nodded her head. She could trust these two with Lucy. The park wasn't that far away.

"I guess so. Just be back before dark."

"Yay!" Wendy and Levy both jumped up and down with joy and Lucy scratched her cheek nervously. They headed out and Erza turned back to Mira.

"You sure it's safe for her to go?"

"Levy and Wendy can keep an eye on her and besides I know she can handle herself, but just in case...I might join them."

Mira hid a smile behind her hand. "You like her don't you?"

"What is with everyone today?" Erza groaned. "No I don't like her like that."

"Are you sure? I mean it is okay."

"Mira...you know I can't. She has to go home in a month."

"Erza..."

"I'm going to take a walk. Good night Mira." Erza walked out of the guild and headed for the park. She saw the three girls sitting at one of the tables chatting away and laughing. Lucy was smiling, but looked uncomfortable. Erza decided to walk up to them.

"Oh hey Erza! Come join us!" Levy said with a big smile.

"Thank you Levy." Erza sat down across from Lucy and leaned her elbows on the table.

"So why did you come here?"

"Mira."

"What did she do?" Wendy asked innocently. Erza rubbed her head as if a headache was bothering her.

"She was just being typical Mira."

"Meaning?"

"Not going to talk about it. What were you guys talking about?"

"Well we were just talking about relationships." Wendy said with a smile.

"Yeah and we found out Lucy has never had a boyfriend." Levy added.

"I can't help it if I never get to go anywhere." Lucy said as she tried to defend herself.

"So no relationships at all?"

Lucy looked off to the side and her smile faded. "My father is going to marry me off to someone."

"What!?" All three girls yelled at the same time.

"To who!?" Levy said as she slammed her hands on the table.

"I don't know...some rich guy. That's the business he's doing right now."

"You haven't even got to meet the guy?! That's horrible!" Wendy yelled. Erza clenched her fists and looked at Lucy. She could see the pain in her eyes and she wanted to hurt someone. Erza reached under the table and placed one hand on Lucy's leg. The young girl looked up and smiled at Erza. Wendy and Levy were still in shock from the news. It was slowly starting to get dark and no one spoke. Erza kept her hand on Lucy's leg and Lucy never wanted it to end. Wendy finally spoke up.

"Is there no way out of it Lucy?"

"No."

"What if you run away?" Levy asked.

"I've thought about it." Lucy admitted. "But I don't really know..." Lucy sighed and turned to face Wendy and Levy. "It's okay though. I'll be fine." She gave them a smile that said she was fine, but Erza saw that it was all fake.

"If you ever decide to Lucy just remember you can come to me." Erza said. Wendy and Levy shared a look that screamed 'told you so.'

"Thanks Erza." Lucy blushed and smiled at the red head.

"It's getting late. How about we all head home?" Erza suggested.

"Okay. We'll see you guys tomorrow then." Levy said as she and Wendy headed off. Erza and Lucy got up and started their walk back to Erza's. It was quiet except for their footsteps. Erza unlocked the door and they walked in. Lucy took her boots off and placed them by the door. Erza stretched and sat down on the couch. Lucy sat by her.

"So Lucy...it doesn't bother you? About the marriage thing I mean."

"Well I don't have a choice. My father does what he wants."

"It's not right."

"Huh?" Lucy looked at Erza.

"Well you should have a choice."

Lucy smiled and hugged Erza. "Thank you." Lucy then got up and walked into the bedroom.

Erza sat there confused. '_What was that about?_' She thought.

…**...**

Lucy sat on the bed with her head in her hands. She didn't know how to react to Erza tonight. She kept doing things that she just wasn't used to. She heard a knock on the door and Erza slowly walked in.

"Hey Lucy."

"Yeah?" Lucy quickly lifted her head to look at Erza.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"I can tell something is bothering you."

"It's nothing really."

"Okay. If you want to talk about it then you can." Erza turned and headed back to the couch. "Goodnight Luce."

"Night Erza." Lucy laid down in bed and tried to fall asleep. She rolled around for a couple hours after failing to sleep. Every time she drifted off a bad dream would make her wake up. She sighed and sat up.

'_Great now I can't sleep._' She looked out the window and watched the stars. She heard a noise and jumped. '_What was that!?_' Lucy stood up and crossed the room to the window. She looked out, but didn't see anything. Another noise made her jump and she hit her head on the window.

"Ow." She rubbed her head and looked around the room. Nothing was in there with her. She walked out of the room and saw Erza sleeping. She moved further into the room to look around.

"Lucy?" Erza sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it?"

"I think you have ghosts."

"I'm pretty sure I don't."

"But I hear noises."

"I'm sure there is a reason. Is that why you can't sleep?"

"Well I keep having bad dreams too." Lucy looked down at the floor and Erza smiled softly.

"Nothing is going to hurt you Lucy. I'll make sure of that."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Come here."

Lucy walked over to Erza and let the older girl pull her down on the couch with her. Lucy snuggled close to Erza and allowed the older girl to wrap her arms around her.

"Night Lucy." Erza saw that Lucy had already fallen asleep and smiled. "I'll keep you safe."


	6. Problems Rise

"Natsu are you sure it's safe to sneak into Erza's home and spy on them?"

"As long as we're quiet I'm sure it will be fine."

Gray sighed. Natsu had talked him into another stupid idea. They crawled in through Erza's bedroom window and saw that no one was in bed.

"Maybe they are up already." Gray said.

"They can't be. It's too early." Natsu said as he looked into the living room. He pointed and Gray joined him in looking.

"Oh my..." Gray covered his mouth as he and Natsu walked further into the living room. Lucy was sleeping on Erza and the red head had her arms around Lucy.

"We so gotta tell Mira!"

"Shut up Natsu!" Gray hissed. Erza stirred and Gray froze. "Let's go...before they wake up."

"Wait." Natsu pulled out a camera and took a picture before they crawled back out the window and ran to the guild. Not long after that, Erza woke up and smiled at the girl in her arms. Lucy was still sound asleep.

'_I guess I feel something for this girl. I mean I don't even want to let her go._' Erza felt as if she could watch Lucy forever, but as fate would have it, Lucy started to wake up. She opened her eyes to see warm brown ones looking at her.

"Morning Erza."

"Morning Luce." Erza said with a bright smile.

Lucy smiled back. '_That smile makes my day._' Lucy thought happily.

"What do you want to do today?" Erza asked.

"Sleep in." Lucy laughed and Erza joined her. So they both felt content with each other after all.

"So you're not afraid of ghosts?"

"Sorry..."

"It's fine. You had a rough day, so I don't mind relaxing now."

Lucy smiled and started to get comfortable when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it Luce." Erza moved from under Lucy and walked to the door. Lucy snuggled under the blankets and Erza chuckled at how adorable she could be. She opened the door and saw Mira standing there with a huge smile plastered on her face. Mira looked past her and saw Lucy laying on the couch and barely contained her cry of joy. Erza stared at her with wide eyes. "Morning Mira."

"I so knew you had feelings for each other!"

"Uhhh...what?" Erza asked.

"Natsu and Gray gave me this." Mira handed Erza the picture that Natsu took and Erza froze. Lucy got up and looked at what made Erza freeze.

"How...did he get this?" Erza asked.

"I don't know." Mira said. Erza handed the picture to Lucy and pulled Mira in the room so she could shut the door.

"Let us explain." Erza sat down and Lucy joined her. Mira stood in front of them. "Okay so last night Lucy came into the room saying she heard weird noises and told me that she had bad dreams. I told her that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her."

"I still felt scared, so I asked if I could sleep with her." Lucy finished. Mira looked to be deep in thought.

"So you're saying you don't like each other then?"

"We are friends Mira." Erza said with a sigh. Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"Well you seem to be more than friends and I will prove it!" Mira smiled and walked out of Erza's home. The two girls stared at the door.

"What now?" Lucy asked.

"Not really sure...but I think Natsu and Gray are in trouble." Erza leaned back on the couch and rubbed her head. Lucy grabbed the blanket and covered them both up. "Still wanting to sleep then?"

"Yep." Lucy laid her head in Erza's lap and Erza smiled.

"Okay. We'll deal with the boys later."

…**...**

"Mira! Why did you tell them!?" Gray yelled.

"Well I wanted to know if it was true."

"But the picture!?"

"Sorry."

"We are so dead."

"We need a plan to get them together."

"Do you want us dead?"

"Gray, Natsu! You're going to help me get them together."

"We're dead." Gray dropped his head on the table and Natsu groaned. Mira would be the death of them.

…**...**

Lucy sat up and looked at Erza. She was reading a book. "What time is it?"

"About time for us to get something to eat." Erza shut her book and ruffled Lucy's hair with a smile.

"Fine I'll get up." Lucy laughed as she tried to fix her hair.

"Want to go to the guild?"

"Sure. That way you can deal with the boys."

"They are so going to get it."

Lucy got up and held a hand out for Erza. She helped her up and they got ready for the day.

…**...**

Erza walked into the guild with her sword ready. Lucy stood behind her. Everyone in the guild stopped talking so they could focus on the madness that was surely to begin.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Mira. Where are they?"

"Erza calm down. They didn't mean any harm."

"Oh. Lucy you have a letter." Makarov held up a letter and Lucy walked over and took it. She opened it and read it carefully. It was from her father.

_Lucy,_

_Things are going well. I will be back in two weeks. You will be married in less than a month. This will be very helpful to our family. _

Lucy dropped the letter and slid to the ground.

'_Two weeks...married in less than a month?_'

Cana walked up to Lucy and sat down beside her. "What's up kid?"

"I'm not a kid."

"You're too young to be so gloomy."

"I gotta go." Lucy grabbed the letter and stood up. She ran out of the guild. Mira and Erza stared after her.

"I wonder what that letter said."

"Mira. Who was it from?"

"Her father."

"Damn." Erza took off out of the guild and ran after Lucy. She caught up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Come on I know a quiet place we can go to." Erza led them to her secret place. Lucy cried into Erza's shoulder for a few minutes before calming down enough to talk. "What happened Lucy?"

Lucy handed the letter to Erza. The knight read the letter and after reading it twice to make sure she wasn't getting it wrong, she crumpled it in her hand. "My father will take me back and make money off my unhappiness." Lucy laid her head on her knees. Erza laid her head on Lucy's shoulder.

"I won't let it happen."

"You can't stop him."

"Well I can't stand to see you so unhappy and you deserve a life of happiness. You should be able to choose who you want to be with."

"You've only been kind to me since I got here Erza. Thank you. I don't want to leave, but it has to happen."

"Well...I'll just have to make these the best two weeks you've ever had."

"Thank you." Lucy tackled Erza to the ground in a tight hug.

Erza held Lucy close. '_I will make this the best time you've ever had Lucy._'


	7. A Week Later

One week passed without much trouble. Erza allowed Lucy to go on missions with Natsu and Gray as long as she went along, which she did. She wanted to see Lucy happy, and the blonde girl had become a loved member of Fairy Tail. She belonged with the guild. She fit in so well. Erza watched as Lucy talked and laughed with her new friends. It's like she would never have to leave, but Erza knew that Lucy would be leaving in only a few days. She dreaded the day that she had to let Lucy go. Something had changed the day that Lucy handed her that letter. Erza had felt if someone had grasped her heart and crushed it. She had hid her pain though. Erza only wanted to see Lucy laugh and smile.

"Hey Erza." Mira walked up to the red head and handed her a piece of cake. The girl took it happily and took a bite.

"This is sooo good Mira!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Mmm"

"So Erza I heard you were taking Lucy on a mission by yourself." Mira sat down beside Erza and looked around the guild. Lucy and Erza had told Mira and a few others about the letter Lucy had got. She felt bad for the young girl. It had to be hard to get married to someone you didn't even know. Erza nodded her head and turned to look at Lucy.

"Yes I wanted to take her on at least one last job." Erza set her fork down and sighed. "I took a job close to somewhere meaningful to me. Somewhere I haven't been in years."

"Really? What is it?"

"It is a forest close to the beach. I went there with Gildarts once. I learned so much from that place and it was very beautiful."

"I think that is sweet." Mira said with a smile.

'_I wonder what else will happen there._' Mira laughed as she thought of all the things that could happen. Erza just stared at her.

"Yeah...I hope she enjoys it." Erza glanced at Lucy and saw her talking to Laxus.

'_I bet that is a great conversation._' Erza thought sarcastically.

…**...**

Elfman picked up Lucy and Erza and ran outside with them. Erza was throwing threats at him. Lucy was scared for her life. Elfman finally stopped when they were at the edge of the pool. He tossed them in and turned to Natsu.

"See I told you I was man enough to take the challenge!"

"Yeah, but now they might want to kill you." Natsu burst out laughing. Erza spit out some water and Lucy clung onto her arm in hopes that she wouldn't kill anyone.

"Dammit Elfman! Why did you throw us in the pool!?"

"Natsu said I wasn't man enough! And we were planning a pool party..." Elfman rubbed the back of his neck and looked at some object in the distance.

"Why didn't you just hit him! Or tell us!?" Erza was glaring daggers at the two boys and Lucy was trying to hold Erza back from killing them. The young girl's attempts were useless. Erza stepped out of the pool and walked towards Elfman and Natsu.

"Erza!" Lucy was being dragged along. Erza took notice of that and lifted Lucy up so that she could sit on her shoulders.

"Come on Erza...it was Mira's idea anyway." Natsu said as he started to head back into the guild. Mira walked out and handed Erza and Lucy a towel.

"We are going to have a party. So cheer up and have fun."

"You couldn't just tell us?"

"It's more fun this way and seeing you put Lucy on your shoulders is a adorable sight."

Erza blushed and looked up at Lucy. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I don't really mind. I just didn't want you killing anyone."

"Lucy! You and me are going shopping!" Levy yelled. She came running up and stood in front of the girls.

"Okay..." Lucy said with confusion. Erza set the girl down and crossed her arms.

"Don't go far and be quick." Erza said as Levy dragged Lucy away. "Look both ways before crossing the street! Hold hands...no don't hold hands! Watch out for strangers!"

Mira covered Erza's mouth to shut her up. "I think they get it Erza."

'_And you say you're just friends..._' Mira chuckled and watched as the rest of the guild came out to swim. Erza re-quipped into a black bikini and headed for the pool.

…**...**

Lucy and Levy tried on various swim suits and Lucy finally found one that she liked. Levy on the other hand was trying to decide between two. A bikini or one piece.

"Go with the bikini."

"But...I'm self conscious."

"But you said you liked Gajeel right? Why don't you impress him?"

"What if he doesn't like it?"

"He will."

"All right...I'll be brave then." Levy and Lucy went and bought their new swim suits and ran off to the guild.

…**...**

Erza watched as her guild mates ran around having fun. Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual, Cana was drinking and annoying Mira, and Laxus was arguing with Freed. It seemed to be a very cheery day. Erza smiled and stretched her arms above her head.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy ran over to the girl who had just gotten back from her shopping trip. She was wearing a striped bikini and Lucy stood by her wearing a pink bikini. She waved at Erza and the red head waved back and motioned for her to join her in the pool. Lucy walked over to her and sat beside her.

"How was the trip?"

"It was fun. Levy couldn't decide what to get."

"I'm surprised she is wearing a bikini."

"Well I told her she should get it." Lucy said with a light chuckle. Erza smiled.

"Well good idea. I think Gajeel likes it."

"I told her he would."

Lucy and Erza started to swim around the pool. "Lucy ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Lucy grinned and threw a fist in the air. "I'm ready to kick some bad guy butts!"

Erza laughed and splashed Lucy. "Good cause we're going to have a relaxing camping trip after we finish that."

"Is that place really important to you?"

"Mmhmm. I trained there with Gildarts and it was just a beautiful place. I know you will like it."

"I can't wait. You make it sound like heaven."

"It's just a little piece of it." Erza smiled.

'_A couple more days until her father comes..._'


	8. Confessions & Promises

Erza and Lucy walked into the town that they were supposed to help. So far they had not encountered any problems. The townsfolk were silent as the girls made their way into the small town. They stared at the two girls and some began to whisper things into other people's ears.

"Erza...is this normal?" Lucy asked.

"It happens a lot. These people have hired many guilds before us and no one has completed the job. They probably believe that we will be the same."

"What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Defeat a monster that has been attacking people."

"And other guilds failed it?" Lucy looked at the townspeople again. There was no hope left in them. Lucy ran a hand across her keys. "Let's get rid of that monster Erza."

Erza looked at Lucy and smiled. The way she wanted to help people was amazing. The girl would do anything to make other people happy. "Let's do it Lucy."

An old woman walked up to Erza and Lucy. "Are you the mages from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes." Erza said as she showed the woman her guild mark. The woman nodded and shook her and Lucy's hand.

"As you can see many people have lost faith in the guilds and believe there is no way to have peace again."

"We won't leave until that monster is defeated. Fairy Tail always gets the job done."

"I hope you can young lady." The woman walked away after pointing in the direction where the monster appeared the most. Erza and Lucy started their trek into the woods. Erza walked ahead of Lucy and scanned the woods. So far they had not encountered anything. Lucy walked a little behind Erza and saw something move in a bush. She walked towards it and parted the bush so she could see in it.

"Huh...nothing." Lucy scratched her head in confusion and shrugged.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Erza had stopped and turned to see Lucy staring at a bush in confusion.

"I guess it's nothing. I just thought I saw something." Lucy started to walk towards Erza when a snake fell onto her head. She screamed and ran right into Erza. They both fell to the ground and Erza grabbed the snake and threw it far away.

"You okay?" Erza asked as she turned her attention back to Lucy.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Lucy sat up and realized that she was now straddling Erza. She blushed and started to get up when Erza put her hands on Lucy's waist to stop her. "Erza?"

"Lucy...I..."

A loud roar broke through the woods. Erza re-quipped a sword and Lucy stood up and grabbed her whip. The girls looked for the source of the roar. Erza spotted the monster first. She put a hand out in front of Lucy to keep her back. The blonde watched as Erza charged the huge beast. It was black with red eyes and horns. Erza slashed at it with her swords and it swung its claws around trying to land a blow on the great Titania. Erza was just too fast for the beast though. She changed into her Heavens wheel armor and sent swords flying right at the monster. She finished it off with one final blow. The beast fell to the ground with a thud. Erza changed back into her normal armor and turned to Lucy.

"Mission completed." She smiled as Lucy gave her a thumbs up.

"Great job Erza!"

"Let's go tell the townspeople so we can begin our relaxing camping trip."

"Yeah!" Lucy followed Erza back to the town. When they got there, the old woman saw them and walked over to them.

"Give up already?"

"It's dead."

The woman looked surprised. "You finished it...?"

"Yes mam."

"You don't know how happy that makes us. I'll send a group to handle the clean up." She smiled at the two girls before walking off. Erza saw some people smile at them.

"They will finally have some peace."

"And it's all because of you." Lucy smiled and Erza blushed. She grabbed Lucy's hand and started running.

"Let's go!"

"Okay okay." Lucy laughed at the knight's actions. They ran for awhile and then had to walk because Lucy got tired. Erza saw something ahead and started running. Lucy heard her yell that they were there. She ran forward and stood beside Erza who was now grinning. Lucy gaped at the beauty in front of her. They were at a beach. Lucy had never been to one before. Lucy started walking further until she was standing in the sand. She stared at the water.

"It's beautiful..." Lucy mumbled.

"Have you ever been to a beach?" Erza asked as she walked up behind Lucy. She wrapped her arms around the younger girls waist and smiled.

"No I haven't."

"We will camp over there." Erza pointed to a grassy area off to the side of the beach.

"Okay." Lucy leaned into Erza's embrace and smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What were you going to say before the monster came? I tried to get up, but you pulled me back down and started to say something."

Erza sighed and pulled Lucy close to her. "I wanted to tell you something..."

"And it was?"

"I don't want to see you leave Lucy."

"Erza..."

"What would you do if I told you I liked you? More than a friend."

Lucy blushed and turned to face Erza. "I would have to ask if you're really sure about those feelings."

"I'm pretty sure. I mean since I met you I have been feeling...different? I hate being away from you and..."

"Erza...I have some strong feelings for you as well. You don't know how many times I have wanted to tell you. I knew I couldn't though." Lucy walked away from Erza and sat by the water. She removed her boots and let the water wash over her feet. Erza stood where she was. "You know I have to leave in just a few days..."

"I'm sorry...I never meant for this to happen Lucy you know that."

"I know. I don't think either of us planned on this." Lucy sighed and turned her head to look at Erza with a sad smile. "You taught me so much Erza. I found friends...real friends. I got to see how Fairy Tail helped people. You were always there for me no matter what."

"Lucy..."

"Is it wrong for me to feel this way Erza?"

"No it's not." Erza stepped forward and walked into the water. "And I don't care what happens Lucy. I will make these next few days the best."

"Erza..." Lucy started crying and Erza smiled as she picked the girl up.

"I'm going to find a way to keep us together Lucy."

"But..my father..."

"I'm a knight and you're the princess. He won't be happy, but this is your life and you deserve to make your own choices."

Lucy wrapped her arms around Erza's neck and put her forehead against Erza's. "Thank you Erza Scarlet."

Erza smiled and spoke softly, "You're welcome Lucy Heartfilia." Erza placed her lips against Lucy's in a sweet kiss. It was just a quick touch of the lips, but it was bliss to Lucy.

"I never thought my first kiss would be with a girl."

"Same here." Erza and Lucy laughed as they allowed the fact that they had both confessed sink in. Things had changed. It could be for the best or the worst, but Erza vowed to find a way to keep her princess by her side.


	9. Peaceful Break

Lucy crawled out of the tent and into the early morning air. She smiled as she glanced behind her. Erza was still sleeping. This was only the second day of her and Erza's camping trip. Yesterday they had both confessed to each other and they spent the rest of the day talking and kissing. Lucy smiled. Things were different between them, but she liked it. Maybe just a little too much. She stretched as she headed for the water. Lucy wanted to get in some early swimming while Erza slept. The water was still a little cold, but she didn't mind. She dipped her head under the water and took in the silence around her. The silence was very peaceful to her. Lucy surfaced and looked at the horizon.

'_How am I supposed to marry a guy I don't even know?_' Lucy sighed and sunk deeper into the water until only part of her head was above water. '_I can't do this..._' Lucy started to walk closer to the beach, but never turned around. She felt someone grab her from behind. She turned her head to see Erza smiling at her. Lucy smiled back.

"Morning." Erza said as she leaned in to kiss the younger girl.

"Morning Erza." Lucy leaned her head on Erza's shoulder.

"So did you enjoy your swim?"

"It was nice."

"That's good."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did actually. Probably because you were there." Erza said with a smile. Lucy blushed.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I was thinking we could go on a hike."

"Sounds fun." Lucy walked back to the tent and grabbed her hoodie and shoes. Erza then took Lucy's hand and led her into the forest. The birds were chirping and insects were buzzing. Lucy smiled and enjoyed her time by Erza's side. Even if she was going to be gone in a few days, life seemed wonderful when the knight stood by her. Erza looked at Lucy several times as they walked. Whenever the blonde looked at her, Erza would quickly turn her head blushing. Lucy would giggle and hide her smile behind her hand. She moved on ahead of Erza and walked on top of a fallen tree. Erza was worried that she would fall and ran up alongside her. Lucy saw a clearing up ahead and ran to it. Erza sighed and took off after the girl. Erza had somehow lost sight of Lucy and panicked. She searched high and low for the girl. Lucy was waiting in the clearing, but Erza didn't show up.

'_I guess she didn't see the clearing._' Lucy ran back into the woods and saw that Erza was rubbing the back of he neck and wasn't facing her. Lucy grinned. She ran at Erza and planned on tackling her. When she was just starting to grab the girl, Erza had sensed her and tackled her instead. She looked surprised to see Lucy.

"Lucy?"

"This was not how I expected..." Lucy turned her head and sighed.

"Where were you? I was worried." Erza said quickly.

"Well I was in the clearing, but you didn't come so I came back and saw your back turned. I wanted to tackle you...not the other way around."

"Sorry." Erza said as she got up and held out a hand to Lucy who took it and got up. She held onto Erza's hand and lead her to the clearing. Lucy then sighed in content and laid down in the warm grass. The sun was shining down and was warming her skin. Erza smiled.

'_Lucy looks like an angel laying in the sun..._' Erza got lost in her thoughts and Lucy just smiled at the blush on Erza's cheeks.

"Hey Erza."

"..."

"Erza!" Lucy said her name louder and this time Erza looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Lucy patted the grass beside her and waited for Erza to sit down.

"Okay." Erza moved and sat down beside Lucy. She looked up at the sky. "This is beautiful."

"Yeah and the sunlight feels great."

Erza nodded and moved to lay her head on Lucy's lap. "A perfect moment."

"Yeah." Lucy said as she ran her hand through Erza's hair. Erza let out a content sigh and closed her eyes.

"I could fall asleep."

"Go ahead. I think I will as well." Lucy closed her eyes and felt Erza move. She opened one eye to see Erza right above her. "What no sleep?"

"We can...after a kiss." Erza smiled and leaned down to lock lips with Lucy. The blonde eagerly kissed back and soon she was running her tongue along Erza's bottom lip wanting entrance. Erza opened her mouth and let her tongue meet Lucy's. They fought for dominance and Erza won yet again. They pulled away and Erza laid her head on Lucy's chest. Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around Erza. They both drifted off to sleep with the sun shining down on them.

…**...**

Mira moved around the guild serving people and occasionally talked for a bit. She hummed as she came to a stop in front of Cana.

"Can I get you anything Cana?"

"Hmm? No I'm good."

"Okay." Mira said with a smile and went back behind the counter. "Cana?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Lucy?"

"Huh? Oh well she's a nice girl. She needs to loosen up though."

"She has a lot since she's been with Erza."

"Yeah I guess."

"You think they like each other?"

"It's only been a few weeks."

"Yeah but they never leave each others side! I think it's cute!"

"Mira..." Cana shook her head. Mira had weird tendencies where she liked to play matchmaker.

"Something is going on!"

"Mira...they come back tomorrow and Lucy leaves the next day. You know they can't be together."

"There has to be a way though. I can tell they really care for each other." Mira slumped down and laid her head in her hands. Cana sighed and placed a hand on Mira's shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe there is, but you know it won't be simple."

"I know they can find a way! Love beats everything!"

Cana sighed.

'_I'll let you keep your hope Mira._'

…**...**

Erza woke up before Lucy and looked around. The sun was just starting to set.

'_We really slept that long?_' Erza yawned and sat up. She looked at Lucy and smiled. She looked so peaceful. '_I don't want to wake her up, but we need to go back to camp._' Erza moved and started to leave light kisses on Lucy's jaw. The younger girl scrunched her face up, but didn't open her eyes. Erza then moved along to kiss her lips. This time Lucy's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. In the process, she managed to hit her head on Erza's.

"I'm sorry Erza!" Lucy felt bad for hurting Erza. The knight laughed at Lucy's pleas for forgiveness and rubbed her head.

"It's okay." Erza smiled and gave Lucy a quick kiss before standing up.

"I feel like an idiot..." Lucy mumbled. Erza bent down and made Lucy lift her head.

"You're not an idiot. I'm sorry I scared you though."

"It's fine really."

"Well now I know how not to wake you up." Erza said with a chuckle. Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"Meany."

"Well if you don't get up, this meany is going to drag you back to camp." Erza smirked and Lucy rose to her feet.

"Let's go shall we?" Lucy walked in front of Erza and headed back to camp. She felt Erza put a hand on her waist as she stepped up beside her. They walked back in silence to just enjoy the others company.


End file.
